


Phthonos

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Stiles is not the jealous type. The pack however, is a different story.





	Phthonos

**Author's Note:**

> In Greek mythology, Phthonos /ˈθoʊnəs/ (Greek: Φθόνος, Phthónos) was the personification of jealousy and envy, most prominently in matters of romance.

The girls’ shopping day was a regular thing in the pack. They did it at least once a month, but this month Erica got hurt after last night fiasco with wendigo, and she insisted that Lydia and Allison should go on without her, and that they should pick up some nice stuff to help with her recovery. Or so she said.

And that was why Lydia and Allison roped Derek and Stiles to go with them. Derek, because as an alpha werewolf, he got the strength to help them carry all of their stuff later. And Stiles, because Derek refused to go anywhere without his mate after the wendigo attack, and also because the girls loved to do some makeover on him. Stiles wore too many plaids. That was a blasphemy.

So, that was how the four of them found themselves in the shopping mall, browsing through clothes. Well, Lydia and Allison browsed, while Stiles followed with his funny commentary and Derek with their purchased stuff.

Stiles saw Catwoman and Batman t-shirt in a shop across them, and he quickly dashed toward it, shouted something about buying it so he could have couple t-shirt with Erica. Allison giggled at Stiles’ antic and Lydia snorted, but they let him did his thing. Derek rolled his eyes fondly, was about to follow Stiles in slower pace though, when a woman bumped on him.

“Oh my God, sorry!”

Lydia turned her head at the commotion and raised his perfectly plucked eyebrow at the woman. She didn't sound sorry  _ at all _ .

Allison exchanged glanced with Lydia, filled with fed up look, and true to what they were both thinking, the next thing happened was the obvious; the woman started to hit on Derek.

Derek, the emotionally constipated Alpha he was, could only glared and gritted his teeth, but of course it didn't deter the woman. Lydia counted to ten, hoping the woman would back off before he reached ten or she would definitely  _ do something _ . She didn't like it when someone hit on their  _ mated Alpha _ . Apparently, Allison thought the same because Lydia caught her glaring from the corner of her eyes.

Lydia reached ten. And the woman still there, invading Derek's personal space.

“Excuse me,” Allison interrupted, beat Lydia to it. She smiled sweetly to the lady, but Lydia could see the dangerous glint in her eyes. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we need to go.” Allison grabbed Derek's arm, and tugged him away, but the lady had the audacity to grab Derek's other arm to prevent him being dragged away.

“I'm not done talking to him though.”

Lydia could see that Allison was one second away from strangling the lady, so Lydia stepped in.

“Yes, you are,” she said sharply, planted her sharp nails to the woman's forearm. Not deep enough to make it bleed, but enough to make her yelped and let Derek go. “We need to catch up with his  _ boyfriend _ before we lost him in the crowd. Get lost.”

And without waiting for her reply, Lydia turned around, let Allison tugged Derek to follow her. 

* * *

Both Erica and Jackson hated calculus. Whatever they did, they would never, ever understood what was happening with those numbers and equation. And both of them agreed that it was bullshit that wasn't necessary in real life, but as a senior high schoolers, they would still need to pass their test on calculus. No matter what.

Lydia was the best at it, but she didn't have the patience to teach them. And Jackson would be distracted by her anyway, so asking Lydia to tutor them was impossible.

Stiles was also very good at it. And he also got the patience. However, his explanation was too complicated and most of the time, Erica and Jackson didn't understand what he was saying. Stiles also got distracted easily, so he was a lost cause.

Unexpectedly, Derek was good at calculus. And by him tutoring them, Erica and Jackson's grade actually improved. So, they had their weekly calculus lesson with their Alpha.

Today, that lesson took place in the bakery nearby because Derek's apartment was… uninhabitable after their dispute with a coven of vampires few days ago. The damage was so bad Derek had to sleep on Stiles’ place for a while until they finished renovating it. They would love to do it in someone’ place, but Jackson was craving red velvet cake and the shop was quiet enough for them to actually study, so why not.

Until the waitress started to hit on Derek.

Seriously. It was super annoying. The waitress kept coming, and didn't even reckon Erica and Jackson's glare on her.

And Erica had enough. “Let's go,” she said. Got up from her seat just at the same time when the waitress came back again and flirted shamelessly with Derek. She really needed to leave now or she would claw the waitress’ face out.

Jackson though, he growled viciously at the waitress before saying, “We're not coming back to this place,” and dragged his Alpha out of the place. Erica quickly sent a text to Stiles to let him know that they would use his living room for study place, and if Stiles ended up crashing their study session by curled up on Derek's lap all the time, both Erica and Jackson didn't mind at all. At least Stiles knew how to be quiet this time. 

* * *

Few months before High School graduation, Derek bought a garage. Because turned out the Alpha had a mechanical engineering degree. To be honest, it all started when Stiles kept whining about how it costed him so much money to maintain his beloved Jeep, so Derek decided to invest on a garage because with it, Stiles could always get free service.

Well, Stiles probably paid Derek in  _ some other way _ , but the pack didn't need to know the details. Smelling it on them was too much information already.

And after Derek owned the business, Boyd and Isaac worked for him. Because unlike the others who would go straight to college, the two weren't actually interested in education higher than high school, so Derek's garage was better option.

The two learned pretty quickly, and even though Derek was still the one who handled big maintenance, both Boyd and Isaac could assist him in smaller stuff very well. Worked in the garage was fun too.

Except for the people who apparently only stopping by to ogle their Alpha. Well, the ogling was actually pretty tolerable because even though it irked Boyd and Isaac to no end, but the ogling usually happened from safe distance.

The flirting on the other hand, was so out of control.

Like this girl with blue hair who was currently invading Derek's space as Derek bent down under the hood of the car to check what was wrong. She dared to trail her hand on Derek's arm, and when Derek straightened himself and flinched away from the touch, she ran her fingers on Derek's abdomen instead. Derek was probably seconds away from wolfing out, and Boyd quickly stepped in.

“Ma'am, please stay in the waiting room. This area is for employees only.” And without waiting for her response, Boyd dragged her away from Derek. Once the offender was away, Boyd went back to Derek and saw Isaac shoved a coveralls to Derek's bare chest.

“You, are not allowed to be shirtless at work anymore,” the blond hissed. “Wear that all the time, Derek. Or I'm gonna tell Stiles that you are the one who ripped his favorite Spiderman t-shirt.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Derek responded, but put on the coveralls anyway. 

* * *

It was Stiles’ twentieth birthday celebration and the pack decided to get Stiles wasted. They would all meet up at the bar, and Stiles could drink as much as he wanted, the pack would enable him. Derek didn't particularly agree to the idea, but Stiles was very excited to it so Derek couldn't help but to let him be.

Scott, Danny, Derek and Stiles arrived early at the bar though. The place was actually pretty crowded already, but the rest of the pack wasn't here yet. Some still caught at the traffic, some still at home and was about to heading here. They still got thirty minutes before their appointment time anyway.

But Stiles got restless, and after trying to coax Derek to dance to no avail, Stiles entered the dance floor by himself. Scott, Danny and Derek could only shook their head amusedly at that.

After a while watching his best friend on the dance floor, Scott decided that if being let alone, Stiles would create a chaos with his long limbs and he already tugging at Danny to follow him to the dance floor to keep people around Stiles safe, when an unknown man slid into Stiles’ seat, the one next to Derek.

“Hey, let me buy you a drink.”

Scott's eyes immediately flashed gold as he growled at the man. Unfortunately, his growl couldn't be heard by normal humans’ ears because of the loud music.

Derek glared at the man and said, “No, thanks,” but the man stayed sitting there, and even dared to grope Derek's chest.

That was it. Scott and Danny were aware that Derek was hella attractive, but if this stranger didn't move away right now, blood would be shed.

“He's not interested,” Scott said, louder than the music so that the man could hear him. “Get away from him.”

The man smirked at Scott, clearly about to ignore his words, when Danny got up from his seat and grabbed the man by his collar. “He is off limit,” he said, smiled sweetly at the man but his eyes said, “I'll kill you if you touch him again.”

Apparently, the man got the message this time. “Alright, alright,” he said, raised his hands up in surrender, and Danny let him go. Danny just slid back to his own seat when Stiles appeared, and sat himself down next to Derek immediately.

“Can you pay more attention when someone is hitting on your boyfriend?” Scott scolded him.

Stiles just laughed and kissed Derek's cheek before turning back to look at Scott and Danny with an amused expression. “I'm not jealous. I know Derek and I love each other. Besides,” he added, smirking. “You guys are jealous enough for me anyway. So all good.” He winked at Scott and Danny, and the two couldn't help but chuckled because that was very true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
